Lying Doesn't Get You Anywhere
by MonaLisaShores
Summary: Deleted Scene: What if Ellen punished Jo, Sam and Dean for battling the spirit together? Based off of the the episode called NO EXIT in SEASON TWO.WARNING: There is spanking of adults. Disclaimer: I don't own this at all.


Author's Note: Hey readers! They are going to be some more warnings in this one. There might be some spoilers for the episode No Exit.

Lying Never Gets You Anywhere

The ride back to Nebraska was long and quiet. Dean, Sam and Jo had finished off the spirit, took Theresa to the hospital and Ellen had gotten to Philadelphia shortly after that. Dean tried to explain themselves to Ellen but she cut him off sharply, "Save it. You can explain later." All young adults bowed their heads and didn't talk for the rest of the ride in fear of upsetting Ellen even more. Once they finally got back to the Road House, Ellen dragged them all inside.

"I don't know who you all think you are but you are not to lie to me!" Ellen barked Dean smiled lightly.

"Now, Ellen. We are all sorry we lied, "Dean said smiling, Sam and Jo nodded, "But we aren't little children so let's talk about it like adults." Ellen smacked Dean hard on the back of the head; Dean looked at her shocked and rubbed his head.

"If you want to act like child, I will treat you like one!" She yelled, Dean's strength faltered slightly and stepped back into line with Jo and Sam.

"Now, I expect this childish behavior from the younger hunters but from you Dean? I am extremely disappointed." Dean looked at the ground.

"You can't treat us like this Mom, we aren't ten." Jo piped, "You can't talk to us like that!"

"Yeah Ellen come on." Sam groaned Dean bumped him.

"No. Jo, get up to your room now! Sam and Dean, you wait facing that wall." Ellen demanded, "And if I hear one word out of either of you telling me you are too old to stand at the wall I am calling Bobby Singer and I am sure I know what he does to lying boys." Sam and Dean gulped before walking to the wall and standing in front of it. Jo was already in her room by then and Ellen slowly walked up to read her 'darling' child the riot act.

Jo sat on her bed with her head in the hands. She was certain her mother was going to kill her but it was worth it. She did so much work for that hunt and she had to be a part of it. 'I wonder if Dad would be proud of me?' Jo thought, rubbing her eyes slightly, trying to keep her tears at bay.

She hated disappointing her mother and she hated it even more that Dean and Sam are in shit too. She just wishes that her mother would accept her how she was. She isn't a college girl; she is a hunter and always will be.

Ellen opened Jo's door and stood in front of her wayward daughter with her hands on her hips.

"I am sick of this Jo, sick of the lies and the sneaking behind my back. You should be here with me and safe. Not out and about hunting things that could kill you!" Ellen yelled, shaking Jo hard then standing her up.

"I think you remember the consequences for lying and disrespect. Now lie on the bed."

"Mom, I am 21 years old! You can't spank me." Jo protested, she had been in the position a few too many times in her life and she didn't want to repeat those memories.

"Joanna Beth, you have two seconds to be over that bed before I take my spoon to you." Ellen threatened Jo sighed and leaned over the bed. She was only waiting for a few seconds before her mother started swatting her ass. Jo gasped as the familiar pain hit her. Ellen kept swatting her daughter trying to make the lesson be known.

"You could have died, Jo! How could you be so selfish to leave me here like that! What if something had happened and I couldn't find you? I've already lost your father, I can't lose you too!" Ellen lectured, Jo let out a loud sob. It really hurt Jo too see her mother so upset but she had to hunt. It made her feel closer to her father; it was all she had left to feel close to him. Soon Jo was crying hard and Ellen just kept on swatting her. Ellen didn't like to punish her daughter but if it kept her safe, she would do anything.

"I love you Joanna Beth, I can't lose you." Ellen said swatting the under curve of her backside hard five more times before stopping and hugging her daughter. Jo sobbed into her mother's shoulder while Ellen gently rubbed her back, "Now just calm down, come on lay in bed and have a nap." Jo nodded and laid in her bed and slowly fell asleep.

Dean and Sam stood at the wall they could hear the yelling upstairs and then the swatting. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Jo start yelling.

"You don't think that Ellen's gonna give us a spanking do ya Dean?" Sam asked worried, Dean started to laugh.

"We aren't even her children Sammy and we are grown men. She wouldn't… I don't think she would anyways." Dean grumbled slightly and didn't hear Ellen come up behind them.

"Oh I would and if you want more than just a spanking from me may-be we can just call Bobby and see what he has to say about this." Ellen seethed, Dean and Sam looked down. Both boys were aware of what Bobby would do and it involved them bent over and his leather belt doing more of talking.

"Now, I want you boys bent over that pool table now." Dean and Sam both turned around and grimaced when they saw the spoon in her hand. The boys complied and leaned over the table not wanting to piss Ellen off anymore than she was already.

"I trusted you boys but you lied right to my face and I don't take lying lightly." Ellen said starting to swat Dean with the spoon as hard as she could then started in on Sam. She kept swatting until she hurt Sam start to sniffle, she swatted Sam harder as the harder she went the louder the crying came from Sam. Dean closed his eyes and tried to make himself invisible. He hated hearing his brother cry. Sam's cries soon turned into sobs and Ellen swatted him ten more times on his thighs then stopped and welcomed the boy into a hug.

"Samuel Joseph, you are a good boy and your father would be very proud of you but you can't lie to me." Ellen coddled the boy then kissed his forehead.

"Yes ma'am." Sam whispered embracing her motherly instinct, Ellen nodded at the young man.

"Alright, you go head on to one of the beds in the back and lay down. Dean with be there to join you soon." Ellen instructed, Sam nodded and gave his brother a sympathetic look before heading back.

"I expected more from you Jonathan Dean. You are older and you know better than to lie and put Jo in danger like that." Ellen lectured picking up the spoon and began swatting Dean as hard as she could, Dean yelped before going quiet again. She must have swatted Dean 100 times before he started to cry. Ellen dropped the spoon after five more swats and hugged his close.

"You have to be more responsible Dean." Ellen said before hugging Dean in closer.

"Yes ma'am." Dean said wiping his face and looking at Ellen, he was so sorry. He should have thought more into it and not given in to Jo but he wanted to give her a chance. After all, she did do all that work.

"Alright go with to the bed in the back and lay down. Sam is in there but I don't want to hear any talking understood Jonathan Dean?" Ellen stated pointing to where the beds were Dean nodded once more.

"Yes ma'am and… I am really sorry." Dean said looking at the ground, Ellen hugged him once more.

"I'm sure you are son but all is forgiven now go." Ellen swatted Dean to get him moving which it did and Dean walking to the back. Ellen walked behind the bar and took a shot of whiskey.

"No wonder John was always tired, those boys are a handful." Ellen sighed starting to wipe down the bar.

"Sammy, you still awake?" Dean whispered once he had laid in his bed. Sam groaned, "Yeah and my ass hurts." Dean laughed and looked toward his brother.

"You're telling me, she swatted me more than you." Sam rolled his eyes.

"That's because you're dumber than me." Dean went to make a witty remark but Ellen walked into the room.

"What did I just say? No talking boy, go to bed. It's like talking to five year old." Ellen muttered, Dean and Sam lied down and slowly drifted off.

"Well I'll tell you this much, I am never lying to her again." Sam said Dean nodded.

"True that brother, true that." With that the boys feel into a deep sleep… on their stomachs.


End file.
